


Eat Me

by notonguexwithbutt



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pool Sex, Rimming, lots of teasing and flirting, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notonguexwithbutt/pseuds/notonguexwithbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael’s bottle green eyes are absolutely shining and Luke has to take a second to appreciate the beauty before him. Luke convinces himself it’s not weird to think things like that because it’s so obviously a fact. Michael is a beautiful boy, the prettiest Luke’s ever seen, and it makes Luke’s heart pound to think that he’s his best friend. How did he get so lucky?"</p><p>Michael is upset that none of his bandmates want to take him to a deserted island and eat him so Luke makes him feel better. In doing so, he discovers the feelings he has for his best friend are a little stronger than he ever intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> muke must live on through writing since lashton seems to be taking over

“Why don’t you wanna eat me?”  
  
Luke startles slightly at the sudden question and looks up from his phone. The dimly lit kitchen had been relatively silent before Michael’s low voice cuts through the room and pulls Luke out of his sleepy daze.  
  
Luke is curled up on one of the chairs at the table, his long legs pulled up against his chest and cup of tea left forgotten on the table in front of him. It’s late, the bright, almost full moon visible through the large window of their current Los Angeles home. They had just gotten back from Japan the day before and are still quite jet lagged, hence the 2am kitchen hangs.  
  
The boys aren’t really hanging, however, as Michael had greeted Luke with a silent nod when he entered the kitchen and neither had spoken since. They had no reason to, really. They were both tired and were comfortable enough with just the other’s company. Michael’s question had been the first words spoken the whole time.  
  
“Huh?” Luke asks, peering at the blue haired boy who’s sitting on the counter across the room. He’s dressed in only boxers and a thin Metallica tank top, black socks on his feet and a small frown on his dark pink lips. Luke notices Michael isn’t looking at him, instead keeping his eyes turned down, appearing to be focused on the cheese toasty in his hand instead of Luke.  
  
“In that interview,” he explains, eyes still cast downward. “About the deserted island. You and Ash both said you’d take Calum so you could eat him. Why not me?”  
  
Luke continues looking at Michael, taking in the small pout on his lips and suddenly feeling bad. His heart falls a little knowing that Michael was upset that no one picked him. His sympathy is short-lived however, and almost turns into a mental eye roll because Michael would get all sensitive about something like this, of all things.  
  
Luke snorts lightly and replies, “‘Cause you smell.” Michael frowns at this and lifts his eyes to give Luke a disapproving look before rolling his eyes and returning his attention to his cheese toasty, which was probably getting cold. He pinches the corner of it and rips a piece off, sliding it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.  
  
“I’d eat you,” he continues a minute later, lifting his eyes to look at the blond boy again. “You were my first choice. I didn’t even have to think about it.”  
  
“Y’know, the question wasn’t which one of us we’d rather eat,” Luke points out, feeling a little guilty at Michael’s words and wanting to change the subject.  
  
“Pretty much was,” Michael says before sliding off the counter, abandoning his late night snack and walking toward Luke. “Woulda picked you anyways, though.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“‘Cause,” he murmurs, a mysterious glint in his light green eyes. “I don’t wanna go with Cal or Ash. Plus, you probably taste good.”  
  
Luke scrunches up his nose and eyes Michael warily as he continues moving closer. He doesn’t stop until he’s standing right in front of Luke, towering over him with one of his trademark smirks that Luke has grown so familiar with. Michael has several different smirks and Luke has come to learn almost all of them. He braces himself because Michael is about to do something inappropriate. He can just tell.  
  
He squints his eyes at Michael and leans away from him, asking, “What are you—“  
  
Before he can get the last word out, Michael swoops down and crashes his face into Luke’s neck. Luke is really confused for a moment but then a surge of pain shoots through his neck and he feels a wetness on his skin and Michael is fucking _biting him_.  
  
“Ow!” Luke shouts, his hand finding its way to the top of Michael’s head and trying to push him away. The action only makes Michael chomp down harder and then he releases the abused skin, licking it quickly before suctioning his lips to it and sucking hard. Luke instinctively kicks his foot out and it collides against Michael’s thigh, pushing him away as hard as he can. He feels Michael smile against his neck before detaching his lips with an audible _pop_ and standing up straight again, a huge, smug grin spread across his face.  
  
Luke immediately slaps his hand to his neck, rubbing the pain and saliva away and glaring at Michael halfheartedly.  
  
“Dick,” he says, eyebrows pulled together. “That hurt.”  
  
“Gonna leave a mark, too,” Michael grins, appearing quite satisfied with himself.  
  
Luke feels his face flush for some reason and he realizes the idea of Michael leaving a mark on him is kind of exciting. He doesn’t understand why and he ducks his head in an attempt to hide his blush as he continues rubbing the sore skin. It’s still wet with Michael’s saliva and Luke knows he should probably be grossed out, but he’s not. He just scowls at Michael and hopes the kitchen is dark enough to hide the pink in his cheeks.  
  
“Great,” he mutters, kicking Michael’s thigh again before curling back in on himself, pulling his legs tightly against his body. Michael smiles even wider at him, his light green eyes crinkling up at the corners before letting it fall slightly and reaching out to Luke.  
  
“You love it,” he says before pinching Luke’s dimply cheek between his fingers and winking at him. Luke’s face flushes even more but luckily Michael is out of the room before he has the chance to notice.  
  
Luke frowns, rubbing his neck once more before letting his hand drop and sighing. He can feel the dull sting of Michael’s teeth, a constant reminder of where his mouth just was. A small shudder shakes Luke’s body and he decides he should try to sleep. He briefly considers going up to Michael’s room for a cuddle but quickly decides against it. He already feels weird for all the blushing he’s been doing around Michael. He should probably keep his distance.  
  
—  
  
Only, that’s kinda hard to do when Michael is always near him. It’s to be expected, really, since they are in a band together and all, but Luke can’t help but notice that Michael is always sneaking up on him, appearing behind him or sliding into the car next to him. And when Michael’s around, he always has Luke’s attention. It’s like he’s magnetic or something. Luke can’t seem to pull his eyes away from him.  
  
Luke is currently enjoying a moment away from the boy as he’s molded into the couch with a beer clasped in his hand. Michael and Ashton had left the room a while ago, mentioning something about ordering food and then disappearing. Calum is messing with the music, switching it from Chris Brown to Don Broco and bobbing his head along to it. Luke watches from the couch with a grin as the dark haired boy jumps around, playing a mean air guitar. He’s about to comment on Calum’s dancing skills when someone drops down heavily to his right, their knee bumping against his own.  
  
He turns his head to see Michael grinning at him, sitting unnecessarily close and holding a new bottle of beer to Luke. Luke gives him a tight smile and raises his still half full bottle, signaling that he doesn’t need another yet. Michael shrugs and puts the bottle on the table in front of them before bringing his own bottle to his lips and taking a long chug. Luke watches, fascinated with the way his throat bobs up and down with each gulp and his dark pink lips suction around the bottle. Luke knows he should look away, but he can’t.  
  
Luke is vaguely aware that Ashton has entered the room when he hears him say, “This is a pretty lame party, lads.”  
  
“That’s ‘cause no one is dancing with me,” Calum says, sounding a little breathless because he’s been jumping around the whole time. He doesn’t even stop when he take a sip of his beer and when it dribbles down the side of his chin he just wipes it off on his arm and continues dancing.  
  
Michael finally pulls the bottle away from his lips and smiles toward the other half of their band, watching on with amusement as Calum tries to dance up on Ashton and Ashton giggles and pushes him away. Luke would too if he could stop staring at Michael’s upper lip. There’s a wet half-circle of beer clinging to it and Luke is captivated. He waits for Michael to wipe it off like any normal human would do, but of course, he’s oblivious.  
  
“That’s ‘cause you’re a horrible dancer,” Michael says, the beads of liquid still settled on the curve of his upper lip. He’s smirking cutely, his eyes shining as he watches Calum. It’s his insult smirk. Luke knows it quite well.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Calum says. “You guys just know I’ll make you look bad.”  
  
Michael snorts and shifts his gaze to Luke again, rolling his eyes and giving him one of Luke’s favorite smirks. It’s the one that makes Luke feel like they’re sharing some kind of secret; like they’re on the same page. Like they know something that the others don’t. He feels a warmth inside his chest at the sight of it but it doesn’t last long. The smirk transforms right before Luke’s eyes and he knows he has now become the target of Michael’s teasing.  
  
“Nice hickey,” Michael says, smugness audible in his voice. Luke rolls his eyes and ignores Michael as he takes his own long sip of beer. He doesn’t want to look at him at a time like this when his lips are even more goddamn distracting than usual. Can he seriously not feel the wetness clinging to it? Luke has to restrain himself from reaching over and wiping off the boy’s mouth himself.  
  
“Luke has a hickey?” Ashton asks from the other couch where he’s dropped himself down, stretching his neck in an attempt to get a better view of Luke. Luke instinctually covers the spot with his hand, discreetly pressing the pad of his finger against the bruise lightly just because.  
  
“It’s not a hickey,” he says defiantly, briefly glaring at Michael before explaining, “I was attacked.”  
  
Ashton looks at him with confusion for a moment before moving his gaze to Michael, who is smirking proudly, and he immediately understands the situation. He shakes his head and murmurs, “I don’t get this band.”  
  
Calum scoffs and finally stops jumping around, instead standing in place while he dances with only his arms, clearly getting a bit tired but not enough to give up completely.  
  
“It’s your own fault, Luke,” he says. “You’re just too weak. You need to learn how to fend off predators.”  
  
“Especially sexual predators,” Ashton adds. “They’re the worst.”  
  
“I’m not a sexual predator,” Michael says, sounding offended. “Luke loves it.”  
  
Luke recognizes his words from when he said the same thing to him last night and wonders if he’s kidding or not. Does he really think Luke likes when Michael bites his neck? Or, the better question, can Michael really tell that Luke does, in fact, love it? Luke swallows nervously and hopes the answer to both of those questions is no.  
  
“Well, either way,” Calum replies, finally stilling for the most part to take a long gulp of beer, and he almost looks out of place when he’s not jumping around or swaying along to the music. “You’d never be able to do that to me. I’m too fast.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Michael asks, a challenge clear in his voice. Luke observes his face and is very disappointed and unexplainably frustrated when he sees that his upper lip is _still_ riddled with small beads of liquid. He wishes he didn’t notice things like this, but it’s all he can think about. He can feel the words in his throat, about to spill out, to tell Michael to wipe his goddamn mouth, but then he’s gone. Michael shoots up off the couch and launches himself at Calum, tackling him down onto the other couch where Ashton is sitting and trying to hold his arms down when he’s met with a fight.  
  
“No!” Calum screeches, clearly all in good fun as he tries to shove Michael off, to no avail. Luke feels a small pang in his chest, an unpleasant feeling as he watches Michael push his stubbly face into Calum’s neck. Calum is laughing and struggling to push the older boy off, his eyes crinkling cutely and bright teeth shining. Luke watches on with a frown. “Ow! Fuck! You got me.”  
  
Michael rolls off of Calum and punches the air victoriously, his breath coming a bit heavily from the struggle with Calum. A goofy smile lingers on his bright lips. Calum’s scowling and rubbing at his neck but his eyes are still shining and all the boys know him well enough to see that he’s not really mad. He shoves Michael roughly in the shoulder and the tall boy slides off the couch, landing on the floor not so gracefully, his head lolling to the side and resting against Calum’s knee.  
  
“Fuck, Mike, this better not be noticeable,” Calum complains, his thick eyebrows pulled together. “I don’t need any rumors being spread.”  
  
“What, rumors that Malum is real af?” Michael teases, smirk in place.  
  
“Judging by the look on Luke’s face, I’d say Muke is realer,” Ashton says, causing everyone’s eyes to turn to Luke. He stiffens at the sudden attention on him, sitting up and willing his face to become blank. He raises his eyebrows and tries his best to appear innocent.  
  
“What?” he asks, his nonchalantness ruined by the way his voice cracks slightly.  
  
“You were glaring,” Ashton says, his voice a little to cheery for Luke’s taste.  
  
Luke scowls and looks down at his lap, saying, “No I wasn’t.”  
  
“Awww,” Michael coos, and Luke can feel his heavy gaze on him but doesn’t look up to meet it. “Lukey’s jealous. I told you he loves it.”  
  
“Do not,” he denies, but it’s no use because Michael is beaming and there’s no talking him out of it. Luke brings his bottle to his lips and downs the rest of his beer, thankful that he has another one waiting for him on the table.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Calum says, nudging his knee over and pushing Michael’s head off it. Michael frowns and leans back against the couch instead. “You can totally have him.”  
  
“I don’t want him,” Luke says, and it’s not until he hears the words come out of his mouth that he realizes a few things. First of all, he realizes how much of a fucking lie that is. He does want Michael, he wants him all to himself and sometimes he doesn’t even want anyone else to look at the older boy, never mind be bitten by him. He wants Michael and his mouth and his painful neck bites to be his and no one else’s. Luke also realizes how mean his words were. He hadn’t meant them in a mean way, he was just trying to get the boys off his back, but when he actually heard himself he became aware of their sting. His eyes make their way to Michael’s face to gauge his reaction and his heart falls a little at what he sees.  
  
Michael’s expression flinches slightly and his eyes immediately fall from Luke’s face, his smile losing all its passion and slipping considerably. He still keeps a small smile on his lips but Luke knows it’s the one that Michael wears when he tries to appear unfazed by something. Luke knows his words hit Michael hard and he thinks about last night, when Michael was sad that no one picked him for the island question. Luke wishes he could take his words back.  
  
“Fine, I’ll take him, then,” Ashton’s voice cuts in and Michael raises his head and turns to look at the curly haired boy. Luke’s heart relaxes a bit because Michael’s real smile has returned as he gazes up at Ashton, who scoots over on the couch and puts his arm up over the back of it, silently urging Michael to sit next to him. Michael smiles widely as he lifts himself up and drops down on the couch, settling into Ashton’s side. Ashton wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulder and says, “Just don’t bite me, yeah?”  
  
Luke is extremely thankful for Ashton in this moment because he knew, too. He knew Luke’s words hurt Michael and he made it better. Luke wants to thank him but he doesn’t know how. He realizes he doesn’t have to when Ashton meets his gaze from across the room and gives him a small smile. It’s almost like a silent you’re welcome and he just gets it and Luke wants to hug the shit out of Ashton for being so awesome. Instead, he settles for grinning back in thanks and staying molded into the couch cushions by himself.  
  
“I won’t, Ash,” Michael says as he nestles into Ashton’s side, resting his head back against the oldest boy’s shoulder. “I actually respect you.”  
  
“Rude,” Calum replies to the underhanded dig from Michael before sliding off the couch and heading out of the lounge room. “I just heard a car door. Better be the goddamn pizza.”  
  
It is, and the boys scarf down their food and empty a few more bottles of beer each as the night progresses. Michael has been sticking to Ashton’s side ever since Luke’s comment and Luke can’t help but feel disappointed. He could have had Michael all to himself tonight, could have been the one to have the blue haired boy’s legs tossed over his lap and tattooed fingers resting thoughtlessly on the back of his neck, but he fucked it all up and it’s Ashton who gets all these lovely things. Luke has to make an effort not to scowl at the two boys in order to avoid being called out on his jealousy again.  
  
A few hours later Calum has fallen asleep sprawled out on the couch and Ashton just headed upstairs to bed. Michael is setting up the Xbox, turning on his controller and curling up on the empty couch, ready to begin his night of gaming even though it’s nearing 1am. Luke is standing behind the couches, halfway between the lounge and the kitchen, debating on whether or not he should do the sensible thing and go upstairs to bed like Ashton. Only, something is holding him back, and he finds himself migrating toward the couch that Michael’s on.  
  
When he reaches Michael’s line of vision the boy glances over, his eyes lingering on Luke for a minute before turning back to the tv.  
  
“Going to bed?” he asks, not looking at Luke.  
  
Luke shrugs and then mumbles, “I dunno.”  
  
“Y’wanna play?”  
  
Luke shrugs again even though Michael can’t see it and then takes the plunge and drops down next to Michael. Michael turns his head briefly but doesn’t quite look at Luke, too focused on setting up his mission.  
  
“The controllers are over there,” he says, finally stopping to properly look at Luke, waiting for him to make a decision so that he can get on with the game.  
  
“I’m good,” Luke says and Michael just turns back to the game, not bothering to reply. They sit in comfortable silence as Michael begins playing, the sounds of swords slashing and shouts of death the only thing in the dark room. Luke settles more into the couch, subconsciously leaning toward Michael a bit. He sits and watches him play for a long time and eventually he’s leaning heavily against Michael, his head resting on the older boy’s shoulder and arm pressed tightly against his side. Michael welcomes it, allowing the blond boy to mold against him as he plays.  
  
“Sorry about what I said before,” Luke eventually says out of nowhere, his voice just above a whisper. He feels Michael tense beneath him but the older boy doesn’t say anything, instead just continuing to play. There’s a long pause and then Luke adds, “I didn’t mean it.”  
  
There’s more silence and Luke thinks he isn’t gonna respond again. He’s quite disappointed, but then Michael says, “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Luke pauses again and wonders why Michael’s lying. He knows exactly what Luke’s apologizing before. Why does he feel the need to act like he didn’t even notice what Luke said? Luke frowns but continues looking ahead at the tv.  
  
“Yeah, you do,” he replies in a non-accusatory tone. His voice is soft, just a reminder to Michael that he often forgets how well Luke knows him. Michael doesn’t say anything again, so the blond finally lifts his head and looks at Michael’s dark profile. “Of course I want you. You’re my best friend. Life would suck without you.”  
  
Michael’s eyes still don’t leave the screen but a slow smile spreads across his lips, each side curving up cutely. Luke feels himself smile at the sight and he enjoys the view for another moment before dropping his head back down on Michael’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against him. They settle back into each other and fall back into their comfortable silence.  
  
Luke feels his eyelids grow heavier and heavier as the minutes pass and he’s focusing on the pattern of Michael’s breathing when he falls asleep.  
  
—  
  
“Have you seen this?”  
  
Michael slides into the booth next to Luke and holds out his phone with an amusing expression on his face, somewhere between appalled and offended. Luke blinks a few times and sits up a little to see what he’s talking about. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips when he sees the [photo](http://notonguexwithbutt.tumblr.com/post/113074473876) of the two of them.  
  
“You’re like, double the size of me,” Michael says.  
  
“So? Maybe you’re just small.”  
  
Michael quirks an eyebrows and says, “Or maybe you’re just a giant,” as he locks his phone and pushes it into the pocket of his skin tight jeans, turning his attention to the food in front of him.  
  
“It’s just the angle of the photos,” Luke insists, still in denial of how much he’s grown in the past year.  
  
“I dunno, Luke,” Ashton says from across the table, a sympathetic smile on his face. “Your shoulders are rather…broad.”  
  
“To be fair, you’re both right,” Calum chimes in through a mouthful of food. “Luke, you are a giant, and Michael, you’re like, a tiny little marshmallow.”  
  
“A _marshmallow_?” Michael repeats in disgust. “Really, Cal? Come on. You couldn’t come up with something a little manlier than that?”  
  
“I think marshmallow is pretty accurate, actually,” Ashton says, nodding at Calum who grins victoriously. Michael frowns and grumbles something about them being idiots before shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth.  
  
“Hey, you brought this on yourself, you know,” Luke says lightly, not wanting Michael to be too upset.  
  
“Yeah, well, at least broad shoulders are sexy,” he replies. “No one wants to fuck a marshmallow.”  
  
“That’s not true, Mikey,” Ashton says. “I’m sure a lot of people out there find marshmallows sexy.”  
  
Luke wants to speak up and let Michael know how much he likes marshmallows, only he’s a little caught up by the fact that Michael said broad shoulders are sexy. And he’s also saying that Luke has broad shoulders. So does that mean he thinks…Luke’s sexy? Or just other people with broad shoulders? Luke eyes are glued to the side of Michael’s face trying to figure it out.  
  
“Yeah, especially those mini ones that they put in hot cocoa,” Calum adds excitedly. “I love those.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes and continues eating, clearly done with this conversation. Luke squirms beside him and wants to say something to make him feel better, but he doesn’t know what. The boys continue eating in silence, Calum still smiling to himself about mini marshmallows while Ashton sips his coffee.  
  
“Marshmallows are nice because they’re really smooth and soft and fluffy,” Luke says out of nowhere, causing everyone to look over at him. “That makes them perfect to cuddle with.” He meets Michael’s eye and pulls a small smile, adding, “And they’re sweet.”  
  
A huge grin appears on Michael’s face and Luke is starstruck for a moment. He just doesn’t really understand the older boy’s lips, to be honest. They’re always so bright and smooth and pouty. Luke would swear that Michael wears lipstick if it weren’t for the fact that they look that way even at 7 in the morning when Michael’s just dragged himself out of bed and his hair is flat against his forehead and his eyes still have sleep crusties in the corners. It’s not only the color though, it’s the shape of them, too. The way they curve upward on each side and are perfectly plump. Luke just doesn’t get it and he doesn’t think he ever will.  
  
Michael snorts to cover up his smile (though Luke is offended that he would ever try to hide something so beautiful) before leaning over and dropping his forehead against Luke’s shoulder briefly. It’s such a small, innocent gesture but any time Michael does it to Luke, the latter’s stomach flutters pleasantly and he has to resist the urge to pull Michael completely against him and never let go. Luke smiles to himself, happy to have made Michael feel better.  
  
He almost forgets the other boys are sitting right across from them until he lifts his eyes to see them grinning knowingly at him. His smile immediately falters and he gives them a defensive look before averting his gaze. Michael sits back up and continues eating his breakfast, a small smile still nestled on his pouty lips.  
  
Luke focuses his attention on the plate of eggs in front of him but he can’t ignore the swelling feeling in his chest caused by the wild haired boy sitting beside him.  
  
“You guys are unreal,” Ashton comments and Calum nods in agreement immediately, as if Ashton had spoken his exact thoughts. Michael and Luke both look up and respond at the same time.  
  
“What d’you mean?”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
You can figure out for yourself who said what.  
  
Ashton just giggles and shakes his head at them before nudging Calum’s side and nodding toward the exit of the restaurant.  
  
“Come on, let’s head back,” he says, urging Calum to scoot out of the booth so he can get out. “I wanna go to the gym for a while. Are you still coming?”  
  
The question is directed at Calum, obviously, and he nods before sliding out of the booth and saying, “Yeah, I just ate my body weight in pancakes. I’m definitely coming.”  
  
The two boys stand up and Ashton pauses, raising an eyebrow at the blond boy and saying, “Luke?”  
  
Luke thinks that maybe he should join them, but he can feel Michael’s gaze on his face as he waits to hear his response, and he knows if he stays home he’ll get to spend time with Michael, and basically the gym will be severely lacking in the Michael department, so. Luke makes the obvious choice.  
  
“I’m gonna pass,” he says, glancing at Michael briefly, just quick enough to see a flash of relief on the pale boy’s face.  
  
“Lame,” Calum says, patting Michael on the shoulder before adding, “Thanks for buying, mates! See ya later.”  
  
Ashton offers an innocent shrug and dimpled smile before following after the dark haired boy and leaving the restaurant. As soon as they’re out of sight, Michael turns to Luke with a small pout. Luke clenches his jaw at the sight and waits to hear what has upset him.  
  
“It’s fading,” Michael says, looking at Luke with sad, wide eyes and eyebrows pulled together cutely. Luke has to think for a moment before understanding what he means and when he does he frowns and reaches up to touch his neck. Before he can, Michael’s hand is already pressed against it, his thumb gently rubbing along the sensitive skin and his barely there bruise. Luke had noticed this morning that it was almost gone and was confused by the pang of disappointment in his chest.  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Luke says dumbly, distracted by Michael’s hand on his neck. His fingers caress the back of Luke’s neck while the rough pad of his thumb strokes the bruise soothingly. Luke has to suppress a shudder at the other boy’s touch. It feels extremely intimate and Luke can’t help but imagine Michael pulling his head forward and pressing their lips together. His face flushes and he avoids Michael’s eyes.  
  
“Too bad,” Michael says with a wistful sigh. “I liked seeing it.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Michael shrugs a shoulder and looks away as he lets his hand drop from Luke’s neck. Luke deflates at the absence of his touch. Michael doesn’t answer for a moment and then shrugs again before speaking.  
  
“Because you wouldn’t let anyone else do that to you,” he finally says. A silence hangs in the air after his words and he seems to rethink them, looking back up at Luke sharply and hesitantly asking, “Just me, right?”  
  
Luke is confused by the question. Does he mean Luke wouldn’t let anyone else give him a hickey? Because as far as Michael knows, that shouldn’t be true. Or maybe he’s being literal and means Luke wouldn’t let anyone else attack him out of nowhere and bite his neck. Because yeah, that’s true for sure. Michael’s the only one Luke would be okay with doing that.  
  
“Well, technically I never let _you_ do it, either,” he answers smartly, and Michael makes an annoyed face.  
  
“Yeah, but, you would though, right?”  
  
Luke pauses, watching the other boy warily. What is he getting at here?  
  
“Like, if I wanted to do it again,” Michael continues, awaiting Luke’s answer. “To give you a new one. Would you let me?”  
  
Luke starts to get nervous, wiping his clammy hands on his thighs before saying, “I, uh — I dunno, Michael, I…definitely not in the middle of the restaurant.”  
  
Michael’s face lights up at his words and Luke stares.  
  
“But at the house?”  
  
“…”  
  
Michael continues their epic stare down until Luke cracks.  
  
“I dunno, yeah, sure, whatever,” he finally says, shrugging and trying to appear indifferent but not fooling the other boy for a second. Michael’s beaming, intensely satisfied with Luke’s answer. His leg starts bouncing with excitement and his fingers pull through his fringe.  
  
“Aw,” Michael says. “I knew you loved me.”  
  
Luke’s face feels so hot and he knows he’s blushing but he prays that Michael will spare him the embarrassment and not say anything about it. He tongues over his lip ring and sucks it nervously, looking down at his forgotten meal.  
  
“I’m full,” Michael says, pushing his still half full plate away from him. “Let’s go back.”  
  
A nervous lump forms in Luke’s throat at Michael’s eagerness to get home. Is he gonna attack Luke the second they get inside or something? Luke needs to figure out how to stop himself from appearing so affected. Michael’s his best friend, he shouldn’t get all blushy and weird when he bites his neck. That’s a normal thing best friends do.  
  
Right?  
  
—  
  
Back at the house, Luke realizes his anxieties were useless. Michael acts like that conversation never happened and plugs in another video game, plopping himself on the couch without a word.  
  
Luke can’t deny the feeling of disappointment in his gut.  
  
He goes upstairs to take a long shower, his thoughts ranging from the band to his family back home, but never moving too far from the eccentric boy downstairs. Michael is never out of Luke’s thoughts for very long.  
  
After his shower, he leaves the floor soaked with puddles and his hair flat on his forehead, pushed to the side carelessly. By the time he’s dressed and on the couch with Michael, they only spend about ten minutes together before the other boys get home. Calum goes upstairs for a shower and Ashton says something about making a smoothie, heading off to the kitchen. Michael just continues staring at the screen, his body jerking slightly with each movement of his controller. A shout of _Damnit, Luke!_ from upstairs earns a snort from Michael, not needing any further information to know that the blond boy had left behind a mess in the bathroom.  
  
“You’re so annoying,” Michael says quietly, eyes still trained on the tv and a small smirk on his pink lips.  
  
“Let’s play FIFA,” Luke says instead of responding to the insult.  
  
Michael nods and sits up a little, putting all his attention on his current game and saying, “Lemme just finish.”  
  
“That’s what she said,” Ashton says as he enters the lounge and drops down on the other couch. Michael snorts in appreciation of the joke and Luke rolls his eyes.  
  
“How was the gym?” Luke asks.  
  
“It was great,” he replies. “You should’ve come to see for yourself.”  
  
“Luke just couldn’t stand the thought of being away from me,” Michael says, an evil glint in his eye as he still stays focused on his game.  
  
“Well, you should’ve come too, then,” Ashton says after a slurp of his smoothie. “Turn that marshmallow body into, like, a…slightly less fluffy marshmallow.”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes and scowls, muttering, “Wow, good one, bro.”  
  
Luke chuckles at the exchange and Michael actually tears his gaze off the game for a moment to shoot him a look. Luke gives him a guilty grin and Michael rolls his eyes fondly before turning back to the tv just as the game ends.  
  
He tosses his controller on the couch beside him and says, “Luke likes my fluffiness so I think I’ll continue my usual workout routine.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
Michael gets up and grabs the FIFA case off the shelf by the tv, lifting it up and saying, “I play footie like, every day. And sex.”  
  
At this, Ashton giggles loudly and says, “Yeah, right. When’s the last time you got laid?”  
  
Michael scowls and shoots Ashton a harsh look, saying, “Hey, just because you’ve made it clear that you’re getting some doesn’t mean everyone else has to be so obvious.”  
  
Luke’s stomach drops when the meaning of his words sink in. Is Michael seeing someone and not telling them? He feels his throat dry up and he watches wordlessly as Michael inserts the disc and then drops back down on the couch beside him.  
  
“Michael, if you were getting laid we wouldn’t hear the end of it,” Calum says, appearing out of nowhere in just a pair of basketball shorts, his damp hair pushed up away from his face. He collapses on the couch next to Ashton and grabs the smoothie from him, taking a long gulp. Ashton frowns but makes no move to stop him.  
  
“Shut up,” Michael says.  
  
“I just speak the truth,” he replies, taking one more sip before handing Ashton’s drink back. “Why are we talking about sex?”  
  
“Luke’s been feeling inadequate and asked me for some pointers,” Michael says, yet another smirk pulling across his lips.  
  
Luke scowls and punches him in the shoulder, saying, “Yeah, right. If anything I’d ask Ashton, not you.”  
  
Michael pouts and says, “That hurts.”  
  
“Luke’s right,” Calum says. “Ashton’s fucking a model. I think we all need to take some pointers from him.”  
  
“Hey, now,” Ashton interrupts, giving Calum a disapproving look. “Don’t say it like that.”  
  
Calum rolls his eyes dramatically and says, “My mistake, Ashton’s _banging_ a model. Can I play?”  
  
Ashton sighs in defeat because Calum has already moved on, catching sight of FIFA on the screen and forgetting about the conversation.  
  
“No,” Michael says, eyes on the tv as he organizes the game. “Luke’s playing.”  
  
“Then I’ll play Luke,” he replies even though he knows Michael won’t give up his spot.  
  
“Fuck off,” Michael says as his answer and Calum drops back into the couch with a frown. Michael turns to Luke and holds out a controller, giving him a that small smirk, the one just for him. Luke smiles back and takes the controller, pulling his legs up onto the couch and sitting criss-crossed. Michael holds his eye for an extended moment before looking away and addressing Calum, “You can play winner.”  
  
“I hope you win so I can kick your ass,” Calum replies easily, settling in to watch the boys play.  
  
“Come on, lads, are we really gonna sit inside and play FIFA all day?” Ashton asks.  
  
“Yes,” Michael and Luke both say at the same time, causing a small flurry in Luke’s stomach and a grin to spread on Michael’s face.  
  
“I just wanna beat Michael, then we can go do something,” Calum says to Ashton.  
  
“Are we going to that party at Feldy’s tonight?” Ashton asks.  
  
“Definitely,” Calum replies.  
  
Michael nods as he dribbles the virtual ball down the virtual field and says, “I’m in.”  
  
There’s a pause and then Luke can feel eyes on him but he ignores it. He doesn’t really feel like partying tonight even though nights at John’s are always fun. He’s tired and he could really use a quiet night in. Also, he’s not really in the mood to worry about Michael’s location all night and feel jealous of every single person he gives the slightest attention to that isn’t him.  
  
“Luke?” Ashton urges, waiting for his response.  
  
Luke shrugs, not pulling his eyes from the screen. “Dunno. Might stay home.”  
  
He sees Michael toss a glance at him but doesn’t return it and then Michael turns back to the screen and is quiet for a moment before asking stiffly, “Why?”  
  
“Not really feeling up to it right now,” he says. “Maybe I will later.”  
  
The boys accept this but Luke notices that Michael is oddly quiet for the rest of the game, his mood noticeably shifted. Luke can’t help but wonder if it’s because of him, his cheeks heating lightly at the idea.  
  
—  
  
Luke shudders as the cool night air hits his damp skin. He bobs in the water, arms wrapped around the green alligator floating in front of him and his chin resting on its back. His eyes, which look even bluer against the reflection of the water, are glued to the beautiful pale boy who is sitting on the edge of the pool across from him, his legs dangling in the clear water. He’s leaning back on his palms and gazing up at the starry night sky. Luke’s been watching him in silence for the past ten minutes or so.  
  
Not in a weird way or anything.  
  
When the other boys announced they were leaving for the party, Michael had surprised everyone by saying he was gonna skip it as well. After some pestering, Michael insisted that he was just tired and didn’t feel like socializing.  
  
Luke had watched on from a distance, his entire body warming up at the idea of the two of them being alone again. He wonders what made Michael change his mind since he seemed so interested in going earlier, but refrained from making any jokes that he knows Michael would have used on him had it been the other way around. His stomach twisted with a mixture of nerves and excitement at the thought of Michael wanting to be alone with him; something that made Luke want to never have any feelings again.  
  
Because he shouldn’t feel that way about hanging out with his best friend.  
  
Luke had been further shocked by Michael’s request to go swimming ( _“since when do you wanna swim?” “this is different, it’s night swimming.”_ ) but soon realized that “swimming” for Michael actually meant sitting on the edge while Luke floated in the pool by himself. Luke isn’t too bothered by it because Michael at least took his shirt off and Luke’s had the pleasure of gazing at his cute, marshmallow tummy all night.  
  
He’s quite content.  
  
That is, until Michael slides into the water without any warning, moving with so much grace that he doesn’t even make a sound as his body disappears under the water. Luke stares into the water as Michael approaches him from underneath and then surfaces about a foot away from Luke, smiling cutely.  
  
“Hi,” he says, eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Luke returns his smile automatically and his eyes flick over the strands of wet, faded blue hair clinging to Michael’s forehead, admiring the angelic boy in front of him.  
  
“Hey,” he replies, their closeness allowing him to keep his voice soft. Luke pushes the alligator toward the boy, offering it to him, and Michael smiles some more as he wraps his arms around it as well. The two boys float together with the assistance of the alligator, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling fondly.  
  
“I miss you,” Luke says suddenly, speaking his mind without shame because it’s Michael, and he knows he can say whatever he wants. He’s aware that he’s around Michael basically all the time but they haven’t had a really good best friend hang in way too long. He can’t help but miss him.  
  
Michael smirks lazily and says, “Is that why you stayed up to watch me play video games the other night?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
Michael’s bottle green eyes are absolutely shining and Luke has to take a second to appreciate the beauty before him. Luke convinces himself it’s not weird to think things like that because it’s so obviously a fact. Michael is a beautiful boy, the prettiest Luke’s ever seen, and it makes Luke’s heart pound to think that he’s his best friend. How did he get so lucky?  
  
“Well, I’m here now,” Michael says, wide eyes boring into Luke’s expectantly. The tone of his voice seems to imply some sort of deeper meaning and Luke’s heart rate increases.  
  
“Yeah,” he says. “You are.”  
  
There’s a pause and then Michael snorts and looks away, saying, “You’re such a loser.”  
  
“What? Why?” Luke asks, thrown off by the comment. He shouldn’t be so surprised since it’s far (like miles and miles) from being the first time Michael’s told him that, but he’s not sure what warranted the insult. Michael just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Luke can’t quite decipher his smirk and he’s frustrated. “What did I do?”  
  
“Nothing,” Michael says, looking at him again. “You just are.”  
  
Luke frowns but doesn’t argue, accepting his eternal fate as a loser. Michael’s staring at him and appears to be preparing to say something, but instead he grips the alligator and begins pulling it away from them both. Luke allows it, wondering what Michael’s planning, but then he wishes he held on for dear life once the toy is no longer separating him from the other boy. Luke feels exposed and afraid and he becomes aware of his heart thumping in his chest.  
  
Michael slowly glides closer to him, the water barely moving in small ripples against his paper white skin. Luke holds his breath as the boy approaches. He unconsciously floats backward a little, fear clenching in his stomach, but then his shoulder blade bumps against the wall of the pool and Michael’s right in front of him, water up to his chin.  
  
“Why do you look like I’m about to murder you?”  
  
Luke blinks and clears his throat, Michael’s words reminding him that it’s just Michael, and why is he even freaking out? Why did any of that even just happen? Michael is his best friend, nothing more. So why did Luke’s stomach flutter and clench with nerves when the boy moved closer to him? Luke shakes his head at himself, annoyed by his own body. Michael would probably be so weirded out if he knew how Luke was feeling. He does his best to control his expression and act normally.  
  
“Shut up,” he says. “I don’t.”  
  
Michael watches him for another moment and then says, “Whatever. I’m cold.”  
  
“D’you wanna go in?”  
  
“No,” Michael says before moving forward the rest of the way, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and pulling himself against the boy. He ducks his head under his neck and Luke’s eyes widen at the touch, the feeling of Michael’s wet, bare skin pressed against his own setting his body on fire. Luke panics, sure that the older boy will feel his heart pounding against him or the hot flush of his skin. “You’re so warm.”  
  
Luke’s brain races to find something to say in response, but his mind is completely blank and his silence hangs heavily in the air. Michael lifts his head, leaving Luke’s chest really cold at his absence. His blue hair is sticking up goofily but he still looks amazing. Luke meets his eye and does his best to appear normal.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing,” Luke insists immediately, wanting to convince Michael so badly because he wants it to be true, too. Nothing should be wrong. He reaches his arm around Michael’s shoulders, giving him a smile and shake of his head before repeating, “Nothing, really.”  
  
Michael doesn’t appear to buy it, squinting at Luke with suspicion before letting it go and dropping his head against the boy’s shoulder. Luke nuzzles his chin against Michael’s head and breathes deeply, urging himself to relax. Just some best friends cuddling in the pool. No big deal.  
  
Luke is finally almost relaxed and then Michael turns his face into Luke’s neck so that he can feel his hot breath against his skin. Luke is certainly not relaxed anymore. His heart begins pounding again and a lump forms in his throat and his stomach flips. He pictures Michael’s lips, so close to his neck, deep pink and warm and dripping wet from the pool. His dick perks up at the image in his head.  
  
Michael’s nose rubs against Luke’s neck and suddenly it becomes apparent that whatever he’s doing is intentional. He’s not just cuddling, trying to get warm. He’s deliberately hovering his mouth over Luke’s neck, gently tracing the tip of his nose along his throat. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and his grip around Michael’s shoulders tightens slightly. Luke feels like he’s drowning in their tension.  
  
“Can I?” Michael finally whispers and Luke’s nodding before he even understands the question. Michael wastes no time pressing his rose-petal lips against Luke’s neck, open mouthed so that his hot tongue can caress Luke’s skin. Luke nearly passes out at the sensation. Michael moves his mouth expertly against Luke’s wet skin, sucking just barely, gliding his lips under his sharp jaw.  
  
When Luke makes no move to stop the older boy, he moves his hands from around Luke’s waist to his front, tracing around his tight stomach and gliding up his chest before going even higher, still kissing him. One hand stops at Luke’s shoulder, using it to hold himself up as the other clasps around the back of his neck, his fingers pushing up through Luke’s thick, blond hair. Head too clouded to think twice, Michael grips Luke’s damp hair and tugs his head back, granting himself easier access to Luke’s neck. He continues kissing all over his neck, moving up behind his ear and earning a loud, shaky breath from the boy.  
  
Luke is in heaven and there’s no way he can deny it. He can feel Michael in so many different places all at once. He’s tugging his hair, something that makes more blood rush down to Luke’s member but Luke is feeling too blissful to care. Although, he probably should since Michael is pressed up against him and there’s only a matter of time until he becomes aware of Luke’s situation. Michael’s mouth feels too amazing for Luke to even consider pushing him away.  
  
When Michael bites down particularly hard on a sensitive part of Luke’s neck, the blond’s eyes pop open as he hisses in pain. Only, it’s not bad pain. Luke loves it. Now that his eyes are open, he realizes he hasn’t even been looking this whole time, and he sees Michael’s shoulder right in front of him. He stares at it, mystified by the drops of water clinging to his pale skin, the moonlight reflecting off of them in an almost angelic manner. Luke can’t help himself and lowers his mouth to taste it. He bites the smooth skin gently and Michael lets out a breathy whine that Luke has never heard before but hopes he will much more often now.  
  
Then suddenly, three kind of incredible (and also terrifying) things happen almost simultaneously. Just as Michael pulls his mouth away from Luke’s neck with a hot, wet sound and begins leaning back, Luke feels Michael’s cock press up against his thigh. And, it’s hard. Like, really fucking hard. As Luke is trying to process this information, his body doesn’t waste any time sending all the blood down to his cock, as it springs up the rest of the way and he’s suddenly just as hard as Michael. At the moment that Luke realizes they’re both rock hard and half naked and pressed up against each other, Michael’s face appears in his vision and his lips are ( _deep red_ and _swollen_ and _shiny_ and) moving.  
  
“Fuck, Luke, I really wanna kiss you.“  
  
Luke stares at him for a stretch of silence and then says, “You are.”  
  
Michael pauses and thinks over his words, realizing that yeah, holy shit, technically he is kissing Luke. And Luke is awake and coherent and completely aware of it…and he doesn’t seem to mind very much. Or at all, really. Michael stares at him for another moment, his heart pounding in his chest. If Luke doesn’t mind Michael kissing his neck, then does that mean he wouldn’t mind him kissing anywhere else?  
  
Michael doesn’t have to wait much longer to find out.  
  
Their lips crash together in a heated kiss. They push back and forth, each of them fighting for dominance, their tongues colliding and sliding together desperately. Michael’s tongue slides along the roof of Luke’s mouth and Luke moans into the kiss, tightening his arm around Michael’s shoulders to pull the boy completely against him as his other hand finds its way to the back of Michael’s neck, gripping harshly.  
  
Michael is such an amazing kisser that Luke can’t even think straight. His mind is blank save for a repetitive mantra of _Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael Michael_ as he presses himself impossibly further into the steamy kiss. Michael jerks his hips forward and grinds his cock against Luke’s thigh, reminding the latter of both of their raging boners, and Luke copies his action. He rolls his hips forward, hard and slow, his throbbing cock pressing against Michael under the water.  
  
Michael pulls his lips away to say a quick, “Oh my god,” before moving right back in to continue making out with his best friend, in the pool, completely sober and completely erect. They kiss harshly and grind their cocks together, each of them moaning at the friction.  
  
Suddenly something clicks in Michael’s mind and he realizes this is it, that Luke is giving himself to Michael, allowing him to do what he wants. He doubts Luke would allow him to shove his cock in his ass or anything, but Michael would settle for much less, if you could even call that settling. He thinks quickly, trying to decide where to go with this beautiful, amazing, probably once-in-a-lifetime situation he’s found himself in. Almost immediately he knows what he wants to do and he seriously doubts Luke will be opposed.  
  
He’s right.  
  
Luke completely goes with it when Michael clasps his hands around Luke’s waist to lift him up onto the wall. In fact, he helps him out quite a bit (Michael’s not exactly what you would call muscular) and pulls himself up onto the edge. Michael is met with the sight of Luke’s swimming bottoms completely tented in front of him and he lets his eyes linger for only a moment before reaching to grab the waistband of his bottoms. Luke is compliant and helpful again, lifting his hips up so that Michael can pull his pants down. Michael does his best to hide his shock at how much Luke is into this.  
  
Luke’s cock springs up and bounces against his taut stomach when it escapes his bottoms and Michael lets his eyes linger a lot longer this time. He takes in the sight of Luke’s member, long and slightly curved and flushed pink at the tip. Michael glances up past the beautiful cock in front of his face and notices that Luke’s expression seriously rivals the casual positioning of his body. He’s leaning back on his hands, legs spread and hard cock standing at attention, but his eyes are wide, staring down at Michael with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Er, I’m gonna suck this, okay?” Michael says, feeling as though he needs confirmation that Luke is still with him. They stare at each other and Michael’s heart drops for a beat when he doesn’t answer.  
  
“Is this really happening?” Luke asks instead of answering Michael’s question. Michael’s hands are hooked onto Luke’s thighs, holding himself up to hover over Luke’s lap.  
  
“Do you want it to be?”  
  
Luke only hesitates for a moment before saying with certainty, “Yeah.”  
  
“Alright, then…” he says, moving toward Luke’s cock again, keeping his eyes on him until Luke’s nods to urge him on, and then Michael wraps a hand around the base as he lowers his head to press soft kisses against Luke’s pale thighs. He strokes the shaft slowly as he moves his face up, trailing kisses along his skin, sucking occasionally. He reaches Luke’s balls and kisses those too, licking them and sucking carefully. He feels the muscles in Luke’s thighs clench in response and hears a moan tumble out of Luke’s mouth. He moves from Luke’s balls to his shaft in one smooth motion, dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock and then sucking the tip. Luke’s thighs spasm again and Michael can see his stomach clenching. He smiles before lowering himself down, his lips wrapping tightly around Luke’s thickness and taking him in all the way, hollowing his cheeks as he pulls back up, his hand following the motion.  
  
“Oh f— oh, oh my god,” Luke gasps from above Michael. “Oh god, oh god, wait, oh my god.”  
  
Michael pulls his mouth off and looks up at Luke expectantly. Luke’s head is thrown back, his eyes shut and mouth hanging open with pleasure. There’s a pause and then his head snaps up and stares intensely down at Michael.  
  
“What the— don’t fucking stop, oh my god,” he says, needing more of Michael’s mouth at once.  
  
“You said to wait,” Michael says with a smirk before obeying him and wrapping his lips back around the younger boy’s cock, bobbing his head up and down expertly.  
  
“No, no, I don’t— don’t fucking listen to me right now,” he rambles, his breath catching here and there in hot little gasps. “I don’t know what I’m even—oh my fucking god, Michael, this is so good.”  
  
And it’s not that Michael disagrees, because he totally does, 100%. Luke’s cock is so nice and all the sounds he’s making are sending jolts of pleasure through Michael’s body and this is probably the greatest night of his life, but _goddamn_ his arm hurts. He’s basically holding up his entire body with his left arm, pressed heavily against the hard cement beside Luke’s thigh. His arm is throbbing and he wouldn’t be surprised if it gave out any second.  
  
He pulls his mouth off Luke’s cock again and leans back, saying, “Shit Luke, I’m sorry but my fucking arm is gonna fall off. We needa move.”  
  
It takes a second for Luke to understand what the other boy is saying, but when it clicks the solution is crystal clear in Luke’s mind.  
  
“Let’s go upstairs.”  
  
—  
  
Much to Luke’s dismay, there is a slight shift in mood during the boys’ trip upstairs to Michael’s room, and once they’re in there with the door closed and silence around them, Luke doesn’t know how to re-initiate their activities in the pool. The silence feels heavy and Luke feels like something needs to be said, but he just doesn’t know what.  
  
_I really like how your mouth feels on my cock, can you do that again please?_  
  
_And when you’re done with that, can I fuck you into oblivion?_  
  
_I’ve thought about this a million times and now’s our chance so let’s get it on?_  
  
None of these sound particularly appealing to Luke, so he decides to just kiss Michael again. They’re standing in the middle of the room kind of awkwardly, but Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s waist on instinct and returns the kiss. It almost feels more real now that the boys are out of the water, standing on their own two feet kissing. However, this time Luke notices a feeling of hesitance on the other boy’s lips and is afraid that Michael’s changing his mind. Luke kisses him harder, trying to convince him, but Michael pulls away.  
  
“Tell me you want this,” he says, eyes searching Luke’s.  
  
Luke is puzzled but then smirks when he asks, “Is this your attempt at dirty talk?”  
  
Michael rolls his eyes and says, “No, seriously. This is…I just can’t believe you’re doing this with me. I need to hear you say you want it. So I know you’re not like, brainwashed or something.”  
  
“Brainwashed?” Luke repeats, smirk strengthening.  
  
Michael flails his arms and says, “Whatever, you know what I mean! I feel like you haven’t said anything this whole time!”  
  
“I said we should come upstairs,” Luke points out. He softens his smirk into a small smile and leans in to kiss Michael again. It’s slow and firm and it makes Michael’s stomach flutter like crazy. “I want this. A lot.”  
  
This seems to be enough to convince Michael because he pounces on Luke with another kiss, this one fierce and wet, mouths sliding together as Michael holds Luke’s face in his hands. Luke pulls Michael’s hips against his own, only the damp fabric of their swim bottoms separating their hard cocks.They continue making out roughly, Michael slowly leading Luke back toward the bed. He stops just beside it and then brings his hands down to the front of Luke’s bottoms, pulling the strings and loosening the waistband.  
  
“Take these off so I can push you down on the bed and make you cum,” he says against Luke’s lips, making Luke’s heart thump erratically and cock jump with excitement. Luke obliges immediately, grabbing his bottoms and pushing them down his long legs and then standing straight again, his erection standing tall in front of him. Michael makes no attempt to hide his stare once again, his wide eyes locked on Luke’s boner. Luke pauses and then reaches out to grab Michael’s waistband and does the same thing to him, revealing his veiny member for the first time of the evening. Luke’s eyes widen as well, taking in Michael’s thick cock, the head leaking with precum and just as deep pink as the boy’s lips.  
  
They’ve both seen each other naked before, but never like this. Never rock hard, cocks dripping with anticipation, only inches of space separating their flushed heads. They each share a minute of silent awe, appreciating the sight before them, until they meet each other’s eye again finally.  
  
Then Luke glances back down, pulling an innocent face before leaning his hips forward to bump the head of his cock against Michael’s. A frustrated (and really sexy) moan falls from Michael’s lips and then he’s shoving Luke backwards onto the bed, following him down and continuing to kiss him as he aligns their throbbing cocks. They both moan at the feeling of their dicks sliding together, Luke’s mind becoming fuzzy with pleasure. He’s scratching desperately at Michael’s back, doing whatever he can to pull the boy closer.  
  
“Fuck, Luke, you’re such a fucking tease,” Michael says hotly against the younger boy’s mouth as he grinds their cocks together. “You act so innocent all the time and it fucking drives me crazy.”  
  
Luke moans in response, his thoughts too hazy to form any words.  
  
“Now I know, though,” he continues, his voice low and breathy, only for Luke. “You can’t hide this from me ever again. I know deep down you’re a horny little shithead who likes when I bite his neck.”  
  
“Yeah,” Luke hears himself saying. “Yeah, I am. I do, I really do. I like it too much.”  
  
“D’you like when I do this?” Michael asks, reaching his hand down between them, cradling Luke’s balls and squeezing them gently as he nips at his jaw.  
  
“ _Nnngggg_ — y-yeah,” he answers, his body arching up at the boy’s touch. “I like that.”  
  
“What else do you like?”  
  
“I— oh, fuck, I, uh— mphhh,” Luke stammers mindlessly, too focused on the friction of their cocks and the way Michael’s hand feels on his balls to think. Michael reaches his middle finger down behind Luke’s sac and presses it firmly against the skin there, causing Luke to jerk upward with pleasure. “ _Hooooo_ — _that_ , oh my god, that. What the…oh my god.”  
  
“This?” Michael asks, repeating the motion and earning the same reaction from the boy underneath him. This makes Michael smirk, a mixture of smug and evil and sexy and fond and Luke takes special note of this smirk because it’s entirely new to him. He thought he knew all of Michael’s smirks, but this one is different and Luke decides at once that it’s his new favorite.  
  
“Fuck, Michael, please,” Luke begs, squirming beneath him, needing more.  
  
“Please what?”  
  
“Please suck me off, please,” he says, voice strained and desperate.  
  
In a flash, Michael’s lips are back around Luke’s length, bobbing up and down just like in the pool. Only, it’s even better this time because Michael is working from all the angles he couldn’t pull off from their earlier position. He drags the tip of his tongue along the underside of Luke’s cock and hollows his cheeks, sucking with fervor as his fist grasps the base. Luke is in a state of pure bliss, his mind a blur of white-hot pleasure as he gasps and whimpers from above Michael’s head.  
  
Luke tugs Michael’s still damp and adorably messy hair harshly when he feels a tightening in his lower stomach and his thighs begin spasming. He does it as a warning because all he has time to say is, “Mike, I’m—“ before he’s shooting his load into the back of Michael’s throat.  
  
Michael somehow swallows it all and pulls off Luke’s cock, the same smirk in place, and he pinches Luke’s thigh before leaning up to hover over him again.  
  
“Thanks for the warning,” he says, taking in Luke’s fucked out state, hair wild and cheeks flushed. Luke is tired, but his eagerness to please Michael vastly outweighs that. After not even a minute, Luke pushes Michael back, his head landing on the pillow and a shocked but pleased expression crosses his features. Luke crawls between his legs and kisses him deeply before moving lower, trailing kisses all down the older boy’s neck, leaving a couple dark marks on his otherwise clear skin. He continues lower, his tongue tracing down Michael’s chest as he rubs the rough pads of his thumbs on Michael’s nipples. Michael whines and squirms beneath Luke, his fingers finding their way into the blond’s hair.  
  
“Mmm, fuck yeah Luke, this feels so good,” Michael breathes.  
  
Luke continues all the way down until he passes Michael’s hipbones (not before he sucks some more hickeys into the soft skin there) and then wastes no time wrapping his mouth around Michael’s thickness. He hears Michael gasp above him and it encourages him to continue, bobbing his head up and down experimentally. He feels his own cock perk up again and a brief thought of _fuck, I totally like dick_ flashes in his mind before he pushes it away and moans at the taste of Michael on his tongue.  
  
Michael moans as well, the vibrations from Luke’s mouth driving Michael wild. He digs his fingers into Luke’s hair and pushes his own head back against he pillows, teeth clenching down on his lower lip in concentration. He needs to focus on not cumming yet, because this is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him (and he’s in a band that’s played the fucking Forum and Wembley Stadium) and he wants it to last as long as possible. Too bad his cock was leaking precum before they even made it to the bedroom.  
  
Luke loves sucking Michael’s dick, he really does, but he wants to explore more so he pulls off and begins gently sucking at Michael’s balls while he strokes his length with his hand. He revels in all the noises and whimpers Michael is making above him. He loves them so much that he wants to hear more.  
  
The sharp gasp and squeaky moan that tumbles out of Michael’s throat when Luke licks over his asshole is exactly what Luke was hoping for. He never even thought about doing this to Michael until this moment and he’s never been more pleased with a decision in his life. He pushes Michael’s legs out even further, places one hand on each of his ass cheeks and spreads them apart to lick another hot stripe over Michael’s hole.  
  
“Luke, Luke, Luke, what the—you don’t—“ he cuts off with a desperate whimper and unconsciously pushes his ass down against Luke’s face. “Oh my fucking god, Luke, yeah, you’re, oh my god.”  
  
Luke smiles as he continues licking the older boy’s rim, feeling absolutely filthy and loving every second of it. He pushes the tip of his tongue into the hole and begins fucking it. Michael goes silent above him, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide with pleasure, hands now tugging the sheets desperately.  
  
Luke pulls away from Michael’s ass and then his lips are once again wrapped tightly around his cock, sucking hungrily as his fingers find their way down past Michael’s balls to begin rubbing over his sensitive hole. Michael is a writhing mess beneath Luke, sweating and flushed and completely lost in pleasure. Luke circles Michael’s hole with his pointer finger a few times before pushing it halfway into him in one quick motion and then suddenly Michael’s jerking upward and shooting hot cum onto Luke’s tongue. Luke swallows it all up and then pulls away to observe the sight before him, sliding his finger out of Michael’s ass on the way.  
  
He watches as Michael’s chest rises and falls quickly, his mouth hanging open, red lips shiny and swollen. His eyes are closed lightly now, his soft eyelashes fluttering over his pink cheeks as he floats in the bliss of his post-orgasm. Luke can’t help himself and drops down on top of the older boy, nuzzling his face into his neck. Michael’s arm automatically wraps around Luke and they lie there like that for a minute before Michael turns his head.  
  
Their eyes lock and they look at each other for a moment before they each begin smiling dumbly at each other. They laugh breathily together and then Michael wraps his hand around the back of Luke’s neck and pulls him up for a long, lazy kiss.  
  
After a minute or so of these kisses, Luke presses against him a bit heavier, deepening the kiss once again. Michael accepts it, of course, but then pulls away with that same smirk from before.  
  
“Are you hard again?” he asks, lifting his head to look down and see but barely putting forth the effort to and dropping back against the pillow soon after. Luke blushes slightly but nods, biting his lip.  
  
Michael stares at him for a beat and then says, “I can’t believe you did that.”  
  
Luke shrugs, still looking a bit sheepish. “You were sad that I didn’t wanna eat you, so I did.” He holds Michael’s gaze for another moment and then he feels Michael’s hand on his cock. Luke bites down on his lip harder and presses himself against Michael’s hand.  
  
“What are we gonna do about this?”  
  
—  
  
Luke’s pissed. He’s grumpy and horny and pissed.  
  
He grimaces at the sound of retching from the bathroom, can’t help but hear the horrid splash of vomit landing in the toilet as he leans against the doorframe. He can’t hold back the glare he’s burning into the back of Calum’s head, which is hovering over the toilet bowl as he spews the contents of his stomach inside. Ashton’s kneeling beside him, a comforting hand on his back as the dark haired boy takes a breath and drops his cheek against the seat of the toilet.  
  
“You done?” Ashton asks, his only response being a long, miserable moan from a red-faced, sweaty Calum. Ashton looks up toward the door where Luke is standing and asks, “Where the hell is Michael with the water?”  
  
“Right here,” Michael says, appearing out of nowhere with a bottle of water in his hand. He slides past Luke into the bathroom, taking the cap off and handing the bottle to Ashton who takes it and immediately returns his attention to Calum.  
  
“Guys,” Calum moans pitifully, face smushed against the cold porcelain of the toilet. “I drank too much.”  
  
“Yeah, Cal,” Michael replies with a fond but wary pat to Calum’s messy hair. “We can see that.”  
  
“Drink this,” Ashton says, holding the bottle to Calum. Calum groans again before sitting up and taking it, swishing some of it in his mouth before spitting it into the toilet. He sighs and then leans back agains the wall, looking pretty wrecked.  
  
When Michael and Luke had heard the front door slam open and heavy footsteps echoing downstairs, they sprang apart from each other with wide eyes. They both froze for a moment, staring at each other until they heard Ashton shout to them, “Boys, a little help!” and then they jumped off Michael’s bed and each began desperately searching for suitable clothes to put on. Luke silently thanked god that he had a habit of borrowing everyone’s clothes so there were no suspicions when he came downstairs in Michael’s Harley Davidson singlet.  
  
“Man, you guys are the best,” Calum slurs, his head rolling against the bathroom wall. “Sorry I’m puking. I love you guys, you’re the best.”  
  
“Alright, Cal,” Ashton says. “We love you, too. Are you ready for bed?”  
  
“No,” he whines, pouting cutely at Ashton. “‘Wanna hang out. Everyone together. I love you guys. I feel heaps better now. Jus’ hadda puke.”  
  
Ashton frowns and is about to protest when Michael interrupts, his already loud voice echoing in the small bathroom. “Aw, Cal! Love you too, bro. What d’you wanna do?”  
  
Luke stares at Michael, a surge of annoyance at his words. He thought they were on the same page: finish up with this as quickly as possible so they could go back upstairs and fuck. That’s all Luke’s been thinking about. And now Michael’s stalling?  
  
Luke’s pissed.  
  
“Mate, it’s nearly two in the morning,” Ashton says. “We should all be going to bed. Calum especially.”  
  
“Fuck off, Ash,” Michael says, brushing past him to wrap an arm around Calum and pull him to his feet. “Calum can make his own decisions. Right, Cal?”  
  
“Fuckin’ right, mate,” Calum agrees loudly. Michael smirks with victory as he and Calum walk past Ashton on the way to the door. Ashton just frowns and shakes his head at them. Luke is standing in the doorway staring when Michael finally turns to meet his eye. There’s a long moment, or at least it felt long to Luke, where they just stare at each other, but then Calum’s talking and interrupting the tension.  
  
“Lukey! Luke, you’re gonna hang out with us, right?” he asks, reaching his free arm (the one that isn’t wrapped around Michael) toward the blond boy. Luke side-steps them, allowing them to leave the bathroom while simultaneously distancing himself from the two boys.  
  
He faces Calum and says, “No, I’m going to bed.”  
  
Calum pouts again but Michael pulls him away, turning their backs to the other two boys as he says, “It’s okay Cal, just you and me can hang out.”  
  
Luke’s entire body is hot with annoyance and jealousy as he stands there staring at their retreating forms. His arms are crossed tightly over his broad chest and his mouth is turned into a tight scowl. He jumps when Ashton’s hand falls heavily on his shoulder from behind.  
  
“He’s such a dick sometimes,” Ashton says, stepping forward to stand beside Luke. “What was with that epic stare down?”  
  
Luke heats up even more and steps away from Ashton, giving him a guarded look. “Huh?”  
  
“Did something happen?”  
  
“No?” Luke denies, his anger rising even more at Ashton’s sixth sense. He can always tell when something’s off. “What do you mean?”  
  
Ashton looks like he can see right through him. “Seemed like things were weird.”  
  
Luke shrugs in defense and drops his gaze. There’s a stretch of silence and then he says, “I’m going to bed.”  
  
He’s still frowning when his head drops against his pillow and he pulls the covers over his lithe body. He really didn’t think he was gonna be spending the night in here tonight. He thinks about what Michael and Calum are doing - wonders if they’re gonna end up falling asleep together in Michael’s bed instead. His stomach flips uncomfortably at this thought and he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to think about something else.  
  
But his mind won’t stop returning to the fact that Michael must have realized what a huge mistake they were making and is now gonna avoid him forever because he doesn’t want to do anything like that with Luke ever again, why would he? He feels weird around Luke now and would much rather spend his time with Calum. He’d probably rather kiss Calum, too, if he had the choice. Why would he want to kiss Luke?  
  
Luke is still busy feeling horrible and regretful about the whole situation hours later when he hears his bedroom door open. He freezes and listens, hearing nothing for a moment and then the soft click of the door closing. Luke deflates slightly, thinking they left and feeling disappointed that whoever it was didn’t even call his name so he could identify them. But then his mattress dips down harshly beside him and it feels like someone is kneeling behind him. His heart starts to motor when he realizes it’s Michael; his scent and movements are so familiar that Luke has no question.  
  
Michael’s hand falls onto Luke’s arm and just holds it for a moment. Luke’s breathing quickens and his eyes widen. “Luke,” Michael says, pulling at his arm so that Luke rolls onto his back. He looks up at him, taking in his figure in the dark. There’s another long pause and then Michael’s moving forward, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist and cuddling his face into his neck, settling against him. Luke stiffens for a moment but it doesn’t take long for him to crumble into Michael’s touch, his arms coming to rest around the boy and hold him against him. They lie there in comfortable silence for a while, and then Michael murmurs against Luke’s neck, “Luke, please,” he lifts his head and continues, “please kiss me.”  
  
Luke’s stomach jumps at his words and he can’t believe Michael actually does want to kiss him. He doesn’t waste another second, grabbing the back of Michael’s neck and pulling him forward into a firm kiss. His lips are soft and wet and they move perfectly against Luke’s. It takes Luke a moment to remember that he was just pissed at and hurt by Michael for his actions downstairs.  
  
Luke can’t help it. He pulls away from the kiss and says, “Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Michael backs away, shrinking down with fear. His eyes are wide and shiny when he rushes out, “Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, okay? We can forget it, alright? It never happened. Please don’t hate me.”  
  
“What?” Luke says. “No, I meant why did you go off with Calum?”  
  
Michael’s eyebrows pull together and he sits up to turn on the lamp before turning to Luke again. Luke sits up and faces the other boy, waiting for an explanation.  
  
“I left because I thought you regretted it,” he says.  
  
“I never said that,” Luke says, holding his gaze. There’s a long pause.  
  
“But, you think it was a mistake, right?”  
  
“Michael, when the hell did I say that?” Luke asks, sounding frustrated. “I put my fucking tongue in your asshole. That’s not really something you do by accident.”  
  
“What?” Michael asks, voice getting louder. “Then why were you being so quiet and weird downstairs?!”  
  
“Because I was horny and annoyed and wanted to be back in bed with you!” Luke whisper shouts. “You asshole, I thought _you_ regretted it because you didn’t come back upstairs with me!”  
  
“Why would _I_ regret it? I’m the one who started it, dumbass!” Michael replies, matching Luke’s impatient tone. “Obviously I wanna do it again!”  
  
Luke’s cheeks flame at his words and he notes how riled up he’s gotten, his heart pounding and breathing heavy. “Well then why the fuck are we arguing when we could be kissing?” Without waiting for Michael to reply he pushes the boy back onto the bed, moving on top of him and kissing him deeply. Michael moans in appreciation, pushing his tongue between Luke’s lips at the same time as he grinds his crotch up into Luke’s.  
  
“Okay, so, can we just make it clear—“ Michael is cut off by another sloppy kiss before Luke moves down to his neck, kissing and nibbling, and he continues, “that I definitely want this, a lot, and like, all the time.”  
  
“Mm, me too,” Luke says against his skin, goosebumps spreading across the space that his breath hits.  
  
“Like, I just—“ he continues as Luke moves down his bare chest and his long fingers wrap around the waistband of his boxer-briefs. “I w-want you to know that its not just—like, about this. I really, fuck Luke, I like you so much.”  
  
“I like you too, Mikey,” Luke breathes over Michael’s now exposed cock, which twitches with want and need to be touched.  
  
“Mm, so much, Luke,” Michael says, the words tumbling from his lips like a song. Luke could listen to him talk forever, especially when his voice is breathy and full of pleasure. “P-please, come on, please touch me. I can’t wait any longer, I need you.”  
  
Luke’s cock is getting so hard in his boxers, begging for freedom as it strains agains the thin fabric.  
  
“What do you need?”  
  
“Touch me, please,” he begs.  
  
“Okay,” Luke agrees before grasping Michael’s hips and flipping him over so he’s lying on his stomach. He reaches down and grabs a handful of Michael’s ass, squeezing and massaging it as he hovers over Michael’s back. Michael whimpers beneath him and begins grinding down against the mattress, desperate for some friction against his cock.  
  
Luke isn’t having that.  
  
“No, Michael,” he scolds as he lifts Michael’s hips so he’s on his knees, ass up in the air. “I want you to cum untouched. Can you do that?”  
  
“No, please,” Michael whines, impatient as always. Luke frowns and arranges himself on his knees in front of Michael’s exposed ass, all pale skin with a tiny pink hole for Luke to have his way with. Finally.  
  
He grasps Michael’s ass cheek roughly again and says, “Come on Michael, try for me.”  
  
Michael groans and says, “You’re an asshole. I should’ve known.”  
  
He can’t be angry for too long, though, because suddenly Luke’s mouth is on his ass for the second time that day. Michael lets out a yelp and strains himself against the mattress, biting down onto the pillow to quiet himself. Luke spreads Michael’s ass cheeks apart as he licks thickly over his hole. Michael’s legs shudder in front of him. A drop of precum falls from Michael’s flushed tip and he whines some more.  
  
“Fuck, Luke,” he says, his voice desperate and high pitched. “I—I can’t—“  
  
Luke pulls his face away and immediately starts rubbing over his hole with his fingers as he says, “Don’t cum yet, Michael. That would ruin all the fun.”  
  
“Then s-stop being so—,” he doesn’t continue, just grinds his ass back onto Luke’s fingers.  
  
“Can I fuck you, Mike?”  
  
Michael lets out a big breath and nods his head against his pillows. “Please, I want you so bad.”  
  
“You want me, right?” Luke asks as he reaches for the lube in the drawer beside them. “Just my cock inside you, no one else’s?”  
  
“Oh my— Jesus, Luke, who are you?” Michael asks, turning to look behind him just as Luke shoves a lubed up finger inside his tight hole. His gasps and drops his face back into the pillows, his hands clutching desperately at the sheets.  
  
“You don’t want Calum to do this to you, right? Or Ash?” Luke continues as he begins fucking his finger in and out, adding a second one when Michael appears ready.  
  
“No, n—no, just you, fuck,” he replies.  
  
“What about those hot groupies begging for it? What about all those girls desperate for your cock?”  
  
“No, Luke, fuck them,” Michael says. “I mean, no—I want your cock so bad. I’ve never been so turned on in my life, I swear. This is what I want. You’re so fucking hot, Luke, you don’t even know.”  
  
Luke is panting as he stretches Michael’s hole with a third finger, his cock begging to be freed from his boxers. He finally pulls them down to allow his member to bounce up against his stomach, precum coating his red tip. He pulls his fingers out of Michael’s ass and spreads lube onto his cock, his breath hitching at the feeling of something finally touching his dick.  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
“Oh god, I get so hard when I think about you on stage, Luke. Sweat dripping from your skin, I wanna lick it. I wanna shove you down and fuck you in front of everyone.”  
  
“Do you touch yourself when you think about me?” Luke asks as he aligns his throbbing cock with Michael’s asshole.  
  
“Yeah, I do,” he breathes, moving his ass back so it bumps against the head of Luke’s cock. Luke hisses and clenches his jaw.  
  
“C’mon, tell me, Mike,” he says before pushing the tip in. Michael gasps and whines, fisting the sheets roughly.  
  
“I—f-fuck, yeah, I think about you,” he stammers as Luke continues sliding into his ass. “I—I think about p-pushing you against a wall and—and touching your hard cock—h-hard for me—you’re begging for it.”  
  
“Yeah?” Luke asks. “Funny who’s begging for it now.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Michael growls, pushing his ass back so that Luke bottoms out and they both moan loudly. Luke’s fingers dig into Michael’s hips, sure to leave bruises.  
  
“Maybe next time,” Luke says. “Is this okay?”  
  
“Yeah, do something, please.”  
  
Luke pulls back out of Michael’s ass and then pushes back in quickly, earning another yelp from Michael who shoves his face into the pillows to muffle his moans. Luke continues this way, fucking him properly until he feels the muscles in Michael’s ass contract around his thickness and they’re both cumming, Luke shooting up into Michael’s ass as Michael’s cum lands all over the bed.  
  
Luke pulls out and they both drop down onto the bed, avoiding Michael’s mess as much as they can. They’re both breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Luke,” Michael finally says. Luke turns his head to meet the older boy’s eyes. “Have you always been this dirty?”  
  
Luke lets out a breath of a laugh and smirks, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Clifford.”  
  
Michael laughs too but it’s humorless, more filled with awe.  
  
“God, I love you, you know,” he says. “I mean, your cum is dripping out of my ass right now and I’m not even mad. That must mean I love you, right?”  
  
“Either that or you’re just really gay,” Luke says.  
  
Michael scoffs and says, “Please, I’ve never had my tongue in another dude’s ass, okay? If anyone’s gay here, it’s you.”  
  
“Really? ‘Cuz I’ve never had anyone’s cock in my ass before.”  
  
Michael sits up and swiftly hovers over Luke, his lips hanging just about the younger boy’s.  
  
“I could change that, baby,” he says softly, his voice tempting and sweet. Luke squeezes his eyes shut and shudders beneath him.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“Mhm,” Michael confirms, ghosting his lips over Luke’s. “Just say the word.”  
  
“Oh,” Luke says quietly. He sees an opportunity and can’t resist taking it. “You want me to give you the green light?”  
  
Luke feels Michael tense above him and then he’s being shoved away.  
  
“Oh my god.”  
  
A loud giggle erupts from Luke’s throat as Michael turns his back to him and curls up on the other side of the bed. Luke crawls over and grabs Michael’s arm, trying to pull him back.  
  
“C’mon, Mikey, I was just kidding,” he says, still laughing.  
  
“I hate you,” Michael grumbles. “I regret everything. You’re the biggest loser in the world.”  
  
“But you love me though, right?”  
  
Michael sighs and pulls Luke against him, pulling his arm around his waist and forcing him to be big spoon. They settle against each other and Michael smiles to himself.  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
“Good. Me too. More than anything.”  
  
“Hey, Luke?”  
  
“Mmm?”  
  
“Thanks for eating me.”  
  
Luke smiles against the back of Michael’s neck, the older boy’s hair curling up to tickle Luke’s nose as he places a kiss against his sweaty skin.  
  
“Any time.”  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed as always :-)  
> leave me something to smile about
> 
> (jsyk i will most likely creep through your works & bookmarks if you comment on any of my stuff. i'm desperate for good fics lol. feel free to recommend your faves (muke or malum) i'll love you for it!!)


End file.
